The Taijiya and the Wolf Youkai
by SessysGirl219
Summary: When Sango sees Miroku with a hime, she runs from him, and meets up with someone else who is mourning. Perhaps together they can find something special, something worthy of joy....


Sango could not believe what she had seen. Miroku naked on top of some hime in a palace that he saw an "evil aura" around. This was his way of getting them a place to sleep and eat.

Sango ran with Kirara following behind her, and with her tears clouding her vision, she kept getting her hiraikotsu caught on tree limbs and getting tiny scratches on her faces. She ran and cried as only those with a truly broken heart can do, blindly, somehow keeping their footing no matter what they were running through.

I should have known this would happen, he was always after every girl around. How could I be so stupid! I wasted my time on him! I want love! Someone to love me, just me!

Sango ran, but even in her sorrow, she felt the demonic aura coming up to her, coming up fast. She swung her hiraikotsu, but had tears in her eyes, and missed.

"Sango?"

She did not understand. Who had called her? It sounded like someone in front of her. She whipped her eyes and walked steadily forward. Kirara had not transformed, it must be someone they knew.

She reached a clearing and saw Kouga, leaning against a rock, his eyes red with what seemed to be _tears._

"Oh, Kouga, I am so sorry, I did not mean to fire at you."

"It's alright, Sango, I am sure you hate every youkai."

Sango gave a small smile and shook her head. "That is not true. I don't hate you, I don't hate Shippou or Lord Sesshoumaru, or even Inuyasha."

With the sound of the Taiyoukai's name, Kouga's eyes began to water again. He whipped the tears away, seeming to be ashamed of them. Sango went to him, and gently whipped them away, cleansing his beautiful face, as if the tears marred him somehow.

Kouga looked at the taiji-ya with wonderment. _Why is she being so nice to me? __**I will not stand for pity!**_

Kouga stood up abruptly, making Sango lose her balance and fall. It was only then that he realized that she had no pack of clothing, no food, no friends, and had the scent about her of tears and heartbreak. It covered her usual scent of summer and daisies. He bent down to her, and picked her up, cradling her against his body.

"Why do you cry, Sango?"

She started crying harder. Why was he so nice to her one moment and abrupt the next? She thought him very handsome, but he was so changeable right now. He cradled her in his arms and sat with her, running his claws through her hair. Kirara changed shape and allowed him to lean against her as he held her mistress. Kirara was upset at her mistress's distress, and she was thankful that the wolf was being so nice.

"I have wasted so much of my time on that lecher. He will never love just me!"

Kouga did not have to ask for more of an explanation. He had often smelled sex and other females on the monk when meeting him, but had kept his observations to himself. He was sorry, however, that this beautiful girl was hurting.

He nuzzled at her neck, and when she gasped at his hot breath, turned her face abruptly. "Why did you cry, Lord of the North?"

He laughed. "Don't call me that, you will make me feel like a jerk like Lord Sesshoumaru." As soon as Sesshoumaru's name passed through his lips, his eyes watered again.

Sango used a handkerchief to wash them away before they could fall far, she thought him very handsome, with his jet-black hair and clear, guileless blue eyes. His eyes were so expressive. Sango thought she knew why he cried. _Kagome. He had truly loved her, and now that she is mated to Sesshoumaru, he mourns. He could handle her going to Inuyasha somehow, but being cast aside for Lord Sesshoumaru is just not the same in his eyes._

Sango leaned over and gave him a kiss, directly on his mouth. She knew heartbreak. She knew loss. She knew it better than anyone else.

When Kouga first felt the taiji-ya's mouth on his, he was shocked. He couldn't breathe, let alone kiss her back. When he realized what was happening, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. They were both mourning, and perhaps, together, they could find something worth celebrating.

She came up for breath, and licked across his lower lip. She knew this was what a submissive wolf did, and Kouga drew her in closer, kissing her with even more passion. _How did she know what was a turn on for a wolf?_ He thought to ask her, but he drew back and looked into her beautiful, flushed face.

"Sango, how did you know what is custom among wolves?" he asked her.

"Here is the greatest secret no one but Kagome and my family knows," she said. She drew her hand across her wrist and a bracelet appeared. She took it off, and her pointed ears showed. Her eyes turned solid brown, she grew fangs, and her tail showed.

"Oh kami! You are a wolf youkai!"

She smiled at him, bearing her fangs. "Do you think I am terrible? Being youkai and still a taiji-ya? My father found me as an abandoned cub and raised me as his own. A miko gave me the concealment charm, and I have hidden this from all since then. Lady Kagome could tell because of my youki, but she is my friend and agreed to keep my secret."

Kouga looked at her, and found her even more beautiful than before. She had to be of the royal line to the East to be able to hide it from him. He kissed her again, and whispered into her ear, "I do not think you are horrible. You rid the world of lower youkai, and you protect those you can. You are loyal."

Sango kissed him again, and felt his tail wagging behind him. Felt him growing under her. Here was someone like her, someone who would not reject her. She knew that Kouga was honorable and loyal.

"Please Kouga, please take me with you!"

"Will you be my mate, Sango? Will you stay with me?"

"Yes," she said. She had admired him from afar, but had to keep it secret. She thought he was the most handsome wolf she had ever seen. "If you will be true to me, I will come with you."

He looked into her eyes, and saw that she truly saw him for _him_. She would be true. He grabbed her and ran towards his cave. He sat her down, and asked her again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kouga." She removed her clothing, and he saw her youkai body for the first time. She was beautiful.

He removed his armor and pelts, and lay next to her. He kissed her again, and ran his claws up and down her sides, making her squirm, making her giggle. He kissed the laughter away, and moved his lips down her perfect body. He saw her scars, and knew she thought of them as flaws, but he saw them as signs of her strength.

He knew she was untouched, and he took his time with her, when it was time to take her innocence, he had her worked to a pitch where pain and pleasure would be mingled. He filled her, and waited for her tears to stop, those that did not, he kissed away. He waited for her to become accustomed to him, and when she finally began to make small movements underneath him, he slowly began thrusting inside of her. She was soon begging him for more; she had hooked her legs around his waist, and wanted more. He gave her what she desired, and when it was time, when he smelled her release was close, he bent over to her left and released into her as her body clamped down on him, as she cried out, and he bit her, marking her as his. Her cries of pain and pleasure were so alike; it was impossible to tell which was which. He collapsed after they were finished, and they lay together, wrapped in each other's arms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they returned to the manner house in which the monk had brought them, he saw Sango as a wolf youkai for the first time, and was dumbfounded by her beauty. He knew that she had been angry when she saw him, and that she had run, but she did not think she would run to Kouga, and never would have guessed that she was a youkai. They came to the house, and Kouga asked them, "Why are you lazing about, don't we have shards to find?"

Kagome smiled from her place in Sesshoumaru's embrace, and was happy her friend had finally found happiness. She saw the mating mark. She knew that Kouga would be good to her.

Sango looked at Kouga with love shining in her eyes, and said to all, "Let's go! We are wasting daylight!" Kouga nuzzled her neck, and she knew that at last, she had found home. Kirara wrapped herself around the ankles of the two wolf youkai, and was happy for her mistress.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: That's it. Just a one shot, unless people really want more. I may add to it if is well received, but for now, I will continue to work on my story The Miko and the Taiyoukai.


End file.
